


Untitled (Aragorn/Legolas) 1

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gimli sleeps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Aragorn/Legolas) 1

"Gimli sleeps." Aragorn sat next to Legolas on the log he was using as a seat.

"As should you," Legolas replied.

Aragorn shook his head. "I cannot."

"Frodo's fate is in his own hands now."

"I told him I would give my life to protect him. My sword is sworn to him."

"You protect him as best you can. Some things must be done alone."

Aragorn put one hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You grow wise, my Elven friend."

Legolas looked steadily at him. "War teaches hard lessons." He touched Aragorn's knee to soften his words. "Sleep, Ranger. I shall keep watch."

Aragorn rose and returned to his piece of earth in near silence.


End file.
